This invention relates to the Internet, and more particularly, to techniques for creating and viewing material on the World Wide Web in the form of an interactive Web book.
The World Wide Web has made the Internet accessible to a broad range of people. One can search the Web and view a large amount of material using a Web browser. However, there is no satisfactory framework within the Web to encourage contributions of new material while rewarding contributors for their efforts. As a result, many people who might make meaningful contributions of entertaining or educational material to the World Wide Web do not make such contributions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a way in which to facilitate the contribution of material using a data network such as the World Wide Web and to compensate the contributors of such material.